This invention relates to positionable cleats and associated conveyors, and more particularly to positionable cleats and conveyors for items such as parts.
Conveyors are used in the movement of items, such as parts, from one processing station to another. For example parts which are ejected from a mold are conveyed to machines which segregate and separate the parts according to type. The conveyor may take the form of an elevator to raise the parts from one level to another, or it may merely move the parts horizontally from one location to another.
In order to assure that the parts will be spaced properly and to assure conveyance in the case of an elevator conveyor, it is customary for the conveyor to have periodically positioned cleats. The nature and spacing of the cleats depends upon the type of part being conveyed.
The typical conveyor has permanently fixed cleats, so that when a change in parts is made, by a change in mold, for example, it is necessary to change the conveyor. While there are conveyors with interlocked parts that permit a change in cleating, the conveyors are complex, the parts are difficult to change and the conveyors are comparatively expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to realize a conveyor system which can accommodate a wide variety of items. A related object is to achieve a conveyor system for different kinds of parts.
Another object of the invention is to realize positionable cleats for conveyors which do not require complex components and are easily changed in accordance with the item to be conveyed. A related object is to achieve positionable linkage which are relatively inexpensive to produce, to install and to operate.
A further object of the invention is to realize a conveyor which is able to accommodate positionable cleats without the need for complex linkages and interlocks. A related object is to realize a relatively inexpensive and easily installed and operated conveyor with positionable cleats.